


Destroyer of Man and Myth

by slothfulzel



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark, M/M, dark!Josh, manipulative!Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop takes a liking to Aidan's pet and decides he wants Josh as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyer of Man and Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!fic, two snippets put together for the sake of laziness.

Bishop can see what Aidan does in the wolf he has taken to. The werewolf is nothing like family, granted, but there is this certain affinity that also draws Bishop. So he watches from afar, when he isn't otherwise preoccupied. 

The boy is young, barely a pup, still struggling to stand on his own. Bishop can see this; can see that the pup hasn't been brought up correctly. Weres never really are, though, so that is to be expected. Bishop has seen many a were come and go -- has watched the ebb and flow of life for so long he often finds himself swaying along to the undercurrent. The beat of the rhythm of life is as soft as it is violent, reminding Bishop of himself and of nothing he's ever experienced. Always changing, moving backward as much as it ever moves forward, and Bishop is intrigued as well as disgusted but he keeps his ear to it constantly.

So he watches Josh and he waits for him to break, because everything breaks over the course of time -- man and myth -- and broken things can be mended and molded and perverted in the best of ways.

...

It's oddly specific, Josh thinks, the scent of fresh blood.

It's dark in it's allure -- like some beast of lust, destroyer of man and myth. 

Rich copper dances just at the back of the tongue as the aroma trickles like thick syrup through the air. A tang of citrus, from the girl's perfume or the blood itself, Josh isn't sure, but it twines in the atmosphere forming a heady double-helix of pleasure obscene.

Rubbed, hot leather mingles lightly with the dulcet tones of metallic vanity and orange vigor, oaked with fine red wine and nutted subtly with a barely there swirl of amaretto cream.

The woman's eyes are dilated to an unnatural width. Josh can't see if she's breathing, but he can hear the faint, far-placed beats of her heart. The sound makes his mouth salivate and his own pulse race.

Bishop knows he pressing Josh's limits, but that, of course, is the whole point. Bishop likes to break things as much as he likes to build them.


End file.
